


Boys Will Be Boys

by RollingWings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friendship, Hanging Out, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingWings/pseuds/RollingWings
Summary: Pidge's best friends are boys.She does her best to be understanding.Or: Five times Pidge is reminded her friends all share one brain cell and One time she willingly joins in on the stupidity.





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> this is being posted from my phone, so sorry if anything looks weird

Pidge doesn't know what her friends are doing, but she's pretty sure they’re going to catch a cold from it.

They were all visiting Shiro and Keith for a pool party today, but just as they had arrived, the sky had opened up and suddenly decided to dump an entire weeks worth of rain over the city. 

Lance had whined about it for a good half hour, until suddenly he had a “genius” idea and had dragged everyone, (except for her because she wasn't about to get involved in any McClain activity that required the outside) onto the street curb in front of Shiro and Keith's apartment. And from the safety and warmth of the apartment Pidge had watched her friends scream and jump like children in the puddles and the rain that was still pelting down.

She smiled as she noticed Lance standing near the edge of the road where a massive puddle had collected and was waving down the street and pointing to the puddle like a lunatic. Pidge had no idea what he was doing until a car drove past, closer to the curb than was necessary and sprayed Lance with the disgusting street water from head to toe. She couldn't hear Lance, but she could imagine his hysterical laughter as he hopped from foot to foot in glee and waved to the passing car in thanks. Keith had noticed Lance’s antics, and soon all four of her friends were standing on the curb, waving down cars like they were crazy.

A few cars indulged them, and her friends laughed and cheered as they were drenched in the dirty water. Pidge scoffed and shook her head. They were going to be disgusting when they got back up here, but she was glad that all of them were having such a good time.

Then she noticed Keith smacking Shiro repeatedly on the arm as his eyes stayed locked down the road and Shiro smiling like a total buffoon when he caught sight of what it was. He gestured to Hunk and Lance, who immediately started jumping up and down, their arms waving in the air down the road. They were all pointing to the puddle now, and Pidge was curious. Usually it was only one or two of them that waved down a car at a time. What kind of car was driving past to have them all so excited?

That’s when a garbage truck sped past, right through the puddle, sending a wave over all four of their heads. Pidge laughed as she watched them all go absolutely wild, punching the air and each other in excitement. She shook her head and stood from her seat to grab the stack of old newspapers Shiro always forgot to recycle to lay on the floor. Street water was one thing, but she was sure Shiro wouldn't want garbage truck water dripping all over his carpet.

-

“You want me to record you two doing what?”

Lance smiled and pushed his phone into Pidge's hands.

“This place is never empty like this so me and Keith want to go wild,” Lance said as Keith stretched behind him, “Just follow us around. I want to post the video in the group chat later.”

Pidge shrugged and opened up the camera app. Lance had walked over to Keith and was pointing to various equipment and structures, probably planning out the route that he wanted to take for her to record. Keith was smiling and nodding along, following Lance’s gestures.

Pidge was new to the whole parkour thing, but Keith and Lance didn’t mind taking her out to the specialized gym they had found every other week. There was usually a good amount of people in the practice area most days, but today found it empty except for their small group. She had seen them do some pretty impressive stunts before, but with the whole floor theirs to use, she was excited to see what they would do.

“Okay, Pidge!” Lance called, “Me and Keith are going to start on the far side and make our way back over here.”

“Alright.” Pidge said, and got the camera ready as Keith and Lance jogged over to the other side of the gym.

She pressed record as her two friends smirked at each other, and then with blood curdling screams, they were off.

Pidge was too flabbergasted to do anything but move the camera as she watched her two friends jump over a ledge and then run down a steep ramp face first into a pit of foam, screaming the entire way. Then they were climbing out of the pit to the bars, where they each took one to swing into a window across from them. It was silent for all of two seconds before they were both throwing themselves out the windows curled into balls into the mat below, yelling the entire way.

That’s when Pidge finally lost it and started laughing hysterically. She nearly dropped Lance’s phone from propping her hands on her knees in an attempt to keep herself upright. Lance and Keith jogged over, smiles bright on their faces. Lance took his phone back as Pidge finally fell over, heaving for breath.

“Thanks Pidge!” Lance laughed, as he looked over the video, Keith chuckling along with him as he watched over Lance’s shoulder.

Pidge could do nothing but throw up a thumbs up as she tried to catch her breath.

-

“Hunk, why doesn’t Pidge have to help.” Lance whined as he threw his gardening gloves off.

“Because she’s fixing my mom’s computer, now can you please start trimming the hedges; my mom wants the backyard to be perfect for her flower party tomorrow.” Hunk said, pushing the lawnmower the last few yards through the lawn.

Pidge raised her glass of lemonade in salute when Lance pouted her way, but he only grumbled to himself as he made his way over to the shed next to the house to grab the hedge clippers. Pidge continued her work going through Hunk’s mom’s computer to try to figure out what was wrong. From the model and space available, the problem was most likely that the laptop was too old to do what it needed to, but Pidge supposed it was better to double check everything to see if that was the only problem.

She was taking a sip from her lemonade, waiting for something to load, when she noticed Lance putting aside the hedge trimmers to grab a handful of damp lawn clippings left behind from the freshly trimmed and watered lawn.

There was no way any of this was going to end well, so she watched in silence as Lance crept up on Keith, who was talking to Shiro as they took a short break. It looked like he was going to smear his handful into Keith’s clothes, but just as he lunged to strike, Keith stepped out of the way to grab a rake and Lance ended up smearing his handful of grass into Shiro’s shirt.

“Oh, uh, ha ha, sorry Shiro, I was trying to get Keith.” Lance smiled nervously as Shiro frowned down at his shirt.

Keith took the chance to grab his own handful of lawn clippings and drag it over Lance’s tank top.

“Heh, like that?” Keith smirked.

“Grass fight!” Hunk shouted, and soon all three of them were throwing clumps of grass and leaves and rubbing clippings into each other’s hair.

Shiro tried to calm everyone down, but when Keith shoved a handful of grass down the back of his sweaty shirt, he immediately joined in on the fight, tackling Keith to the ground and rubbing his face into the dirt with a, “Oh, now it's on!”

Pidge watched on silently and took a sip of her drink. Something pinged on the laptop, and she went back to work, leaving her sweaty friends to roll around in the dirt and grass.

-

She didn’t know what she had just walked in on, but Pidge was pretty sure she didn’t want to know.

They were all having a sleepover at Lance and Hunk’s apartment, and so everyone had gathered for some games and movies. Pidge had arrived last, since she had to finish a project before she left, and she had told her friends that they could start playing any games that they wanted before she arrived.

She just didn't expect to find them like this.

Hunk had his headband over his eyes, his nose inches away from Keith’s armpit. His face was stiff with concentration as he took a sniff, and as he pulled back, the other three leaned in as Hunk seemed to think.

“Hmmm,” Hunk hummed, “I say it’s… Shiro.” Hunk answered and his friends groaned.

“What! What? It isn’t?” Hunk asked as he tore off his headband and took a look at the person in front of him. He joined in on the groaning when he noticed it was Keith.

“But Keith never wears Old Spice!” Hunk reasoned, and Shiro’s eyes narrowed at the statement.

“He doesn’t, but I do,” Shiro said and he turned his gaze to a now shifty Keith, “Did you use my deodorant again?”

“Maybe,” Keith mumbled.

Pidge heard Lance shout a disgusted, “Dude!” as Hunk pretended to gag.

“Keith I bought you that expensive brand you like yesterday, why did you use mine again!?” Shiro moaned in frustration, and Keith could only shrug defensively as his group of friends ragged on him about hygiene and personal belongings.

“Hey, you nasty trolls,” Pidge finally called to get her friends attention. She held up her copy of Super Smash Brothers and said, “You guys ready for me to beat your asses in a normal game or are you gonna go back to being disgusting?”

Although Lance declared that he would definitely defeat Pidge, he was found ten minutes later digging into a carton of ice cream after the first round of their tournament. 

-

While Pidge would argue that Allura was their friend groups fashionista-

“And I told him, 'The reason I can't suck your dick is because I'm allergic to shrimp.’”

“Wow.”

Pidge would have to admit that Lance wore the crown when it came to the beauty guru shit found online.

And Matt would agree, based off of the starry-eyed look he was giving Lance as he smeared a face mask onto Shiro's face. Pidge rolled her eyes.

“Uh, that's great and all Lance, but how is this stuff on my face going to help me tonight?” Shiro asked as Lance screwed the cover on the jar he had been holding.

“Shiro, Shiro, Shiro,” Matt sighed, “Do you know nothing about the intricacies of seduction?”

“Do you?” Pidge snorted.

Matt whirled on her and pointed straight at her face, “Quiet you.”

“Your skin is an oily mess and I'm surprised you don't ever break out,” Lance stated simply, pulling out some concealers and highlights, “And if you want to get dicked tonight, I have to make sure you look your best.”

Shiro sputtered, and if it weren't for the face mask that covered his skin, Pidge probably would have seen Shiro blush into a deep red.

“W-Well what if I don't want to have sex tonight!?” Shiro choked out, and Matt shook his head as if disappointed.

“Well, given that it's your anniversary tonight, me and Curtis will probably have a major gossip session tomorrow if you don't,” Lance tisked, “And even if you two don't end up doing anything, you still need to look nice. It's a special night.” Lance explained as he pulled out a thin package from his bag.

“I guess.” Shiro muttered, glancing away in embarrassment.

“C'mon, Shiro, it's okay to be fancy once in awhile.” Matt said, shuffling to sit in front of Lance, “Make me pretty.” He demanded, to which Lance laughed.

“Very well, your majesty. You washed your face like I told you to, right?” Lance asked as he pulled out a container of hair pins from his seemingly bottomless bag.

“Yup.”

Lance took his time to pin back Matt's hair as Shiro stood to rinse off his own face mask. And as Lance went on to tell another story about one of his many interesting social interactions, Pidge decided to poke around Lance's bag of beauty products to pick her own face mask.

-

They were all drunk.

And as chaotic as their bunch was, tonight found Pidge and her group of friends surprisingly not breaking the law while inebriated as they usually did.

Pidge smiled dopily as Shiro held the bottle of soda by the cap between his forefinger and thumb, his tongue peeking from between his lips in concentration. He flipped the bottle, but it landed on it's side with a dull thud, and their group laughed and groaned at his failure as Shiro took a pull of his beer for his miss.

They were sat in a circle, each taking a turn to flip the bottle successfully or take a drink of the cheap beer that Keith had bought for their party night. It was a good thing that Hunk had convinced them to avoid the hard liquor for this drinking game, because as Pidge leaned into Lance's side from cackling at Hunk's failure to flip the bottle, it was easy to tell that they hadn't had much luck at getting the bottle to land on its bottom. It was best to avoid alcohol poisoning.

The night had been fun, full of food, drinks, and catching up with her best friends after a couple of busy weeks. She had missed her friends, even though Lance was laughing a bit too loud, Hunk was shirtless for some reason, Shiro was scratching at his butt, and Pidge was eighty percent sure Keith had used Shiro's deodorant again. Her surety notched up to one hundred percent as her friend leaned over to grab the bottle and her nostrils were filled with the scent of boy musk and Fiji.

She shoved Keith over with a playful cry of disgust, and he went down with a cry of, “Mutiny!”

Her friends were sweaty, loud, and gross, but the same could be said for her as she took a sip from her bottle and wiped at her mouth with the collar of her shirt after her loss.

The atmosphere grew more excited when Lance successfully flipped the bottle, and Hunk leaned over to smack him a high five.

When Shiro got the bottle to flip, he raised both fists into the air and laughed like he'd just won the lottery. Everyone cheered along with him, seeing as it was his first successful flip.

Hunk was next, and when the bottle landed, Keith nearly punched him in the face from his excitement. Luckily, Hunk was too drunk to be mad about it, and simply shoved the bottle into Keith's hands to continue the cycle.

Everyone was beside themselves when Keith got the bottle to flip correctly, and as Pidge took the bottle she could feel the air tense with barely concealed glee.

Her friends tried to be silent, but she could hear them giggle and fidget as she tried to control her own laughing.

She took some deep breaths and looked to her friends to show she was about to make her move. The room grew truly silent as she flicked her wrist and released the bottle, and as the soda flipped through the air, everyone held their breath.

Pidge let out a scream as the bottle landed correctly, but her shout was drowned out by four other guys losing their drunken minds over their accomplishment.

As she was tackled to the ground in a gigantic smelly pile, Pidge couldn't help but laugh as her friends squeezed her from all sides into a sticky, sweaty, drunken group hug.

Pidge often thought that her friends got into stupid, ridiculous situations. But she couldn't help but think that it was worth it to join them once in awhile if she got to have this much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> if you recognize what i based their shinanigans off of then i respect you


End file.
